Chances
by AphroditePhoenix13
Summary: Annabeth Chase has always been the kindest girl despite her horrible past. And her family. At the age of 11 she and her parents got into one of the worst car crashes in history. The impact wipes Annabeths memory. All memories she looses. Except for one. PERCABETH STORY WITH OTHER SHIPS


Full Story Description

Annabeth Chase has always been the kindest girl despite her horrible past. And her family. At the age of 11 she and her parents got into one of the worst car crashes in history. The impact wipes Annabeths memory. All memories she looses. Except for one. It's of a mysterious girl. And it was the day before the car crash. The girl and Annabeth are seperated due to the girl, her brother and mom moving to Athens. Annabeth is once again alone and memory wiped. She remembers flickers of that girl. Annabeth moves to Manhattan for her step moms job and goes to goode high where she instantly becomes invisible, Then theres Percy Jackson. Her crush. And his little sister Phoenix seems extremely familiar. Like the girl.

Hi people of Earth. This is my first time writing fanfiction. So don't expect much from moi. I can only try. The summary will also suck too. I don't even know what this story is gonna be about. I'm gonna have to wing it. So this won't be the best chapter in this story. I am aiming for around 2000 words at the least. I will be doing song tributes throughout each chapter. It will really be based on the current mood of the story. Request songs in the reviews. So i just checked something. YOU HAVE TO BUY WORD! I am writing on word pad but it doesn't have a word count. So when I have finished I have to go online to word. Then I have to save this as a file then open it and check the word count.

APX :)

Hearing people laugh near you. Not talking because you're afraid that what you say will be judged. Keeping quiet in a convorsation with three people. Not being able to go anywhere alone. Staying inside all day. Hating when the teacher asks you a question in front of the class. Eye contact. Eating in front of people. Counting money before you pay. Not leaving voicemails. Paying for things at a shop. Asking for help. Always preparing what to say. Bumping into people you know. Feeling embarrassed all the time. SOCIAL ANXIETY.

Prolouge

Sadness: An emotional pain associated with, or characterized by, feelings of disadvantage, loss, despair, grief, helplessness, dissapointment and sorrow.

They say you need to be alone sometimes until you feel yourself again. I am alone alot of the time. And I don't know who I am. Literally. Currently I'm in a pool full of lonliness and self hatrid. I can't remember anything clearly from the age 11 down. They also say take the risk or loose the chance. I have lost no chances. Not because I have taken risks. It's because I have no chances. Whatsoever. For anything. I just feel like I'm waiting for something big to happen. Like in fairytales. My life is like Cinderellas. Except with no happily ever after. Thats something on the list of things I will never have. That is a long list.

They call me Annabeth. I don't who they would be. The only people at school I talk to are the teachers. The only people who talk to me outside of school are my younger twin brothers and my step-mother. She is like Cinderellas evil step-mother. I'm not part of the family. Bobby is like Anastasia and Drizella put together. Matthew is my most favourite person on planet Earth. He is there for me no matter what.

At the age of 11 my parents died in a car crash. They hated eachother and were broken up. I lived with my dad as social services took me from my mom. I can't remember why we were in the car though. I was in the car. It was snowing and the car skidded across the road and down a cliff . Oh it gets worse. The car fell into a river and down another 80 feet this time in a waterfull. Luckily there were people there and they instantly got us out. Thats why I can't remember anything. The impact made me loose my memory completley. The paramedics came just in time to save me.

After I got taken out of the hospital, my step family took advantage of this. Well except for Matthew. It just goes on from there.

Hey this was intended to be short and I really have nothing else to say

XOXO - APX


End file.
